INSIDE IDENTITY
INSIDE IDENTITY is the ending theme song of Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! anime series. The song was performed by the special unit "Black Raison d'etre." The band is comprised of the voice actors Maaya Uchida, Chinatsu Akasaki, Azumi Asakura, Sumire Uesaka. 'Track Listing' The song was written, composed, and arranged by ZAQ as well as the coupling song OUTSIDER. ZAQ also covered the song in her Sparkling Daydream single, with alternate arrangement also by herself. #INSIDE IDENTITY #OUTSIDER #INSIDE IDENTITY (off vocal) #OUTSIDER (off vocal) Lyrics Romaji= INSIDE IDENTITY Ibasho wa doko? "Kanchigai ga hajida" toka "Sunaosa ga itai" toka Dare ga nanto iou to Tadashisa nante wakannaize "Futsuu" ni nagarete iku nichijou ni Murishite najimaseta Shizunjimatta koseitachi wo Kande, nonde, haite warau Konna boku wo wakatte hoshii Iitaikedo ienakutte Nande dare mo wakatte kunnai no to Omou no wa zeitakuna? no ka na? Na no ka na? Kanjou teki na taiyou wa Netsu wo age sugite dounika narisou Sakebitakute shouganai Gamushara ni motometeru IDENTITY Aa... (INSIDE MY FEELING�@INSIDE MY JUSTICE Jamashinaide, ibasho wa doko?) "Kawaii~"tte dareka ga itte Tonari de koda mashite Atama ni "?" Ukabe Nete okite kyou mo seiten Kazatta dekoreeshon ga Nigatena boku ga iru yo Boku ni shika dekinai koto ga Arutte no mo shittenda kedo Dou mirareteru ka ga shinpaina no? Unazuku koto wa tadashii no? "Hontou wa douna no ka" ga ki ni naru yo Kotae wo sagasu no mitsuketai? mitsumetai! Kodoku wo shitte ai wo shiru Warikireru hodo otona janain daga Sabishiikeredo yuzurenai Boku dake no burenai IDENTITY Aa.. Ikinokoru dake jadamesa Nanika wo nokoshitaikara koko ni iru wake sa Dareka ni moratta kairaku ga Boku no shiawase to wa kagiranaize Namonai mainichidakedo Imi wo kakuritsu dekiru hi wa kuru yo Chuunibyou to yobarete mo Moratoriamu no uzu no naka Kanjoutekina taiyou wa Netsu wo age sugite dōnika narisou Sakebitakute shouganai Gamushara ni motometeru IDENTITY Aa... (INSIDE MY FEELING�@INSIDE MY JUSTICE Jamashinaide, ibasho wa doko?) |-| Kanji= INSIDE IDENTITY 居場所はどこ? 「勘違いが恥だ」とか 「素直さが痛い」とか 誰がなんと言おうと 正しさなんてわかんないぜ 「普通」に流れていく日常に 無理して馴染ませた 沈んじまった個性たちを 噛んで、飲んで、吐いて笑う こんな僕をわかってほしい 言いたいけど言えなくって なんで誰もわかってくんないのと 思うのは贅沢なのかな?なのかなぁ? 感情的な太陽は 熱をあげすぎてどうにかなりそう 叫びたくてしょうがない がむしゃらに求めてる IDENTITY　 ああ... (INSIDE MY FEELING�@INSIDE MY JUSTICE 邪魔しないで、　居場所はどこ?) 「可愛い〜」って誰かが言って　となりでこだまして 頭に「?」浮かべ　寝て起きて今日も晴天 飾ったデコレーションが　苦手な僕がいるよ 僕にしかできないコトが　あるってのも知ってんだけど どう見られてるかが心配なの? 頷くことは　正しいの? 「本当はどうなのか」が気になるよ 答えを探すの　見つけたい　見つめたい 孤独を知って愛を知る 割り切れるほど大人じゃないんだが 寂しいけれど譲れない 僕だけのブレない IDENTITY　 ああ... 生き残るだけじゃ駄目さ 何かを残したいからここにいるわけさ 誰かに貰った快楽が 僕の幸せとは限らないぜ 名も無い毎日だけど 意味を確立できる日はくるよ 中二病と呼ばれても モラトリアムの渦の中 感情的な太陽は 熱をあげすぎてどうにかなりそう 叫びたくてしょうがない がむしゃらに求めてる IDENTITY　 ああ... (INSIDE MY FEELING�@INSIDE MY JUSTICE 邪魔しないで、　居場所はどこ?) |-| English= INSIDE IDENTITY Where do I belong? What is it about "misunderstanding is shame" Or that "being honest is painful" No matter what people will say to me I don't care about what's right or not In this everyday ordinary life I'm forced to fit in I bite, drink, spit and laugh At those people who lost their individuality I really want somebody to understand me I want to say something, but I can't say it Why is it that there's so many people Who cannot understand? Why is that? Why is that? This passionate sun Somehow, considerably raises the heat to the maximum I can't help but want to scream Recklessly seeking IDENTITY Ah... (INSIDE MY FEELING�@INSIDE MY JUSTICE Don't be in the way, where do I belong?) "You're cute~" I wonder who said that It echoes beside me A question mark rises above my head After awaking, today is also sunny How do I present myself There's me who is bad at this About the things that only I can do Even though I'm also aware about it But no matter how I look at it, do I have to care? Is it proper to seek approval by others? "What is the truth?" I'm bothered by this Searching for the answer, I want to find it, and look intently at it I know loneliness and love But I'm still not mature enough to tell them apart Even though I'm lonely, I won't surrender My only true IDENTITY Ah... (INSIDE MY FEELING�@INSIDE MY JUSTICE Don't be in the way, where do I belong?) Characters Videos PV Black Raison d'etre - INSIDE IDENTITY WebRip CD INSIDEIDENTITY.jpg|CD Cover Category:Music Category:Ending Themes Category:Season 1